The D Word
by Qym
Summary: Lilly was never perfect, and she knew that. Problem was that Miley thought she was. Liley. Warning: Mention of Drugs.


**I found this rotting on my harddrive. It is in no way perfect, but I can't recall what I was doing. So I thought I'd post it, if just to get it out there. **

**Warnings**: F/F Relationship. ((That's lesbianism)). Drug use. Tickling.

Please note that I do not use drugs myself. I do not, however, have anything against them. Please do not have a heart attack on me.

I am in no way telling anybody to go out and do drugs. Please don't in fact. It lowers your chances of getting caught in a bad drug deal by 57.42.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Miley's fingers trailed along Lilly's bookcase, noting with slight mirth that all the books had an unhealthy layer of dust attached to their spines. Lilly would be joining her in about half an hour – time that Miley had to kill alone in Lilly's bedroom. From the bathroom down the hall, Miley could hear Lilly's strangled singing. Lilly was belting out a slightly sour version of _True Friend_ which drew a smile to Miley's lips.

There was something strange about the bookcase, though. One of those books, _Great Expectations,_ was oddly clean. Miley frowned in confusion – that was definitely not a book Lilly would ever even want to read. It probably was right there on Lilly's list of top ten books she'd only read under pain of death, next to _It's Perfectly Normal_ (the book Lilly'd gotten from her mother instead of a sex-talk) and _Safe Lesbian Sex _(the book Lilly'd gotten from her mother when Lilly came out).

Pausing a moment, Miley listened to Lilly's shower noises, determining that her blonde girlfriend was still on the shampooing stage. Plenty of time before Lilly crashed her detective work. Her fingers slid through the dust, barely disturbing the particles. The tips of her fingers caught the lip of the book and she slid it carefully out of its spot on the shelf. There was nothing behind it, Miley noted after a quick glance.

Whatever was going on, it had to be inside. She carried it to Lilly's bed, where she sat down and opened the cover. Nothing wrong with the title page, or with the table of contents. Chapter one was unmarked, and not unusual. Miley skipped a few chapters, finally landing on the page that was dog-eared. Her eyes narrowed. Instead of pages, the rest of the book had been hollowed out in the middle. In the hole sat a little baggie containing a fine white powder, half empty.

She poked the baggie experimentally. It couldn't be… could it? Would Lilly really be doing drugs? She scrutinized the bag. Someone had indeed been using it, and Lilly didn't generally allow people into her room without supervision (Miley was a special case). The water in the bathroom shut off and Miley slammed the book shut. She hurried to the bookcase and jammed _Great Expectations_ back into place. When Lilly paraded into her bedroom, Miley was engrossed with drawing pictures in the dust.

"Miles, you're going to get all dirty." Lilly chided. "And I just got clean."

Miley chuckled, "I don't see how me getting dirty relates to you getting clean."

"Well," Lilly drew in a deep breath, "Unless I'm mistaken, you'll be touching me with that finger and I do not want that dust on my body. So when you get dirty, I get dirty."

Withdrawing her finger, Miley's smile faded. "It makes perfect sense."

Lilly had already turned to her set of drawers, so she didn't notice the change in expression. Miley appraised Lilly's scantily clad body before crossing the room to Lilly's side. Her fingers found Lilly's stomach, tickling Lilly's ribs. Lilly giggled and sprang away.

"Miley! My mom is home!" While it was phrased like a reprimand, Lilly's tone issued a challenge.

Miley grinned devilishly, "Did you lock your door?"

Lilly popped her eyebrows up and down a few times, "I always do. Don't want a repeat of last Thanksgiving, right?"

"I'll never be able to apologize enough to your cousin enough for that…" Miley sighed. "But she really should have knocked first."

Lilly gripped her towel tightly, "Can I get dressed first, please? Before you start World Tickle War III?"

Miley shook her head, "I'm Germany, dear. Germany attacks without warning, whenever Germany wants."

When Miley made a sudden lunge at Lilly, Lilly darted away. "But I'm Switzerland. I don't get involved."

"Germany wants your fine watches and tasty chocolate." Miley deadpanned. A few moments later, she had Lilly pinned to the bed. Her fingers went to work and Lilly dissolved into high pitched laughs. Tears streamed from her eyes and Miley refused to relent.

"Uncle!" Lilly howled, "Uncle!"

Miley pursed her lips and twisted them to the side, "I don't know. What can you offer me?"

"An exotic Swiss kiss?"

"I suppose Germany could accept a peace treaty." Miley released her prey. Her prey immediately turned around and shoved Miley off, taking control.

"You underestimate Switzerland. A mistake you may not live to regret." Lilly swooped down, butterfly kissing Miley's cheeks.

"Ok, ok!" Miley chuckled vigorously, "You win! Switzerland owns Germany's ass now. Are you happy?"

Lilly positively beamed, "Oh yes."

As Lilly fell down onto the bed next to her, Miley reached over and tugged on the towel. She was determined to at least get a good peep out of this. Lilly held tight to her coverings, though.

"You didn't earn it." Lilly scolded. "You lost the war, soldier. If anything that means I get a free peep show."

"But Lilly," Miley whined, "you're already naked…"

"And I really need to get dressed." Lilly rolled off the bed. "Before my mom shows up and demands I get the book out."

Lilly found a new set of clean clothes and set about dressing herself. Miley watched with mild interest, having not moved an inch since the war. Her eyes wandered, settling on the bookcase once more. She bit her lower lip, wanting to ask, but almost afraid to.

"Lils… you trust me, right?"

Lilly pulled a lime green halter top on, adjusting her slightly damp hair as she tied the knot at the back of her neck. "Totally."

"And you wouldn't get angry at me for a question, right?"

"What's going on?" Lilly questioned, her voice dropping in volume to a whisper.

"Lil, do you…" Miley trailed off for a few seconds. "Do you do… you know… drugs?"

Lilly's eyes fell to the ground. "You found my book."

It wasn't a question, Miley knew, but she felt compelled to answer. "Yes."

"Only sometimes." Lilly whispered just loud enough that Miley could hear. "Not all the time."

"When we're together?"

"Not really. Not on purpose." Lilly fumbled to explain. "Sometimes you call and want to hang out after I do. But I never do when I know we'll be together."

Miley was at a loss. "You went through health class, same as me. You know what that's doing to your body."

Lilly shrugged. "It's not as bad as the teachers want you to think, Miles."

"And I have no say in this?"

"It's my body, Miley. I control what goes in it."

"What if I asked you not to do them?" Miley gripped the edge of Lilly's bed tightly.

"Then I'd politely tell you to give me my space. You're my girlfriend, Miley, not my guardian angel. I respect your opinion, I do." Lilly hurried to reassure the other girl. "And I love you."

"If you loved me, you'd listen to me. I don't want you doing drugs anymore."

"Miley, I'm sorry you feel that way, but they aren't hurting anything. I've got this under control. Have I ever seemed different to you? Even in the slightest?" Lilly was on the defensive now.

"No… I mean, I never really thought about it."

"It just makes me feel good, okay?"

Miley got to her feet, "I think… I think I need to go."

"Miley, don't do this. There's a reason I never told you about this." Lilly latched onto Miley's wrist. "I knew you'd react this way. Condemn me and not listen."

Miley shook herself free, "Lil, I'll call you later, okay?"

Outside the Truscott household, Miley rubbed her face in her hands as she walked. Everything she'd ever learned was fighting against Lilly's words. She wandered around for a while, not willing to go home, and ended up at a park. Snagging a swing, she pushed herself to and fro with the toes of her shoes. The sounds of childhood buzzed around her, diving in one ear and out the other without her actually hearing them.

Lilly sat up in her room, staring at the bookcase. She hated that Miley had found out. Hated it from the bottom of her heart. Things had been going so well up until then. Miley was happy and they were together and Lilly had been free to indulge. Now two of those three niceties were at risk, and Lilly found that she wasn't willing to part with any of them.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it – Miley's ringtone had sounded off. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited expectantly.

"Lilly?"

"Miley?"

"I can't lose you." Miley stated into the mouth piece. "I love you, you know that right?"

Lilly nodded, but then remembered Miley couldn't see. "Yeah."

"I don't like it." Miley let the 'it' float ominously in her statement. "But it's obvious to me that you, um, well, do."

Lilly tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, "It's not hurting me. I can promise that."

"If it was, would you know?" Miley asked, voice faint.

"Miley, I don't want to give it up. And I don't want to give you up." Lilly returned. "I wish you wouldn't make me choose. It's not fair."

Miley sighed. "I know… Look, I'm not happy with it, but if you don't mention it… I'll try to forget, okay?"

"Come back over." Lilly requested. "Please."

There was a slight knock on her door, and Lilly pulled it open. Miley was on the other side looking sheepish. Lilly snapped her phone shut. She wrapped her arms around Miley and hugged on tightly. Miley nestled her nose into the crook of Lilly's neck.

"Just be careful." Miley huffled quietly. "Please…"

Lilly pressed a kiss into Miley's mane of hair, "Always."

They broke apart and Miley resumed her place at the bookcase, drawing pictures, while Lilly went to her desk. Eventually normal conversation bloomed between them, and Lilly let the relief filter through her. Both were in much better moods half an hour later, and Miley had joined Lilly at the desk. Their fingers had intertwined as Lilly surfed through Youtube videos. It was peaceful once more, and both of them were enjoying the other's presence and slight touch.

"Lillian Rose Truscott!" There came a hammering at the door; the door popped open moments later. "I told you! Not under my roof!"

Lilly stared at her mom, blush rising in her cheeks, "Mooooom."

Miley nearly fell over, "We weren't!"

"Really, we weren't."

"Oh my God," Mrs. Truscott moaned, eyes shut. But her eyes shifted open slowly and took in the innocent picture in front of her. "Oh… my… I didn't mean to burst in."

Lilly ducked her head, "Mom, you're so embarrassing."

Miley rubbed Lilly's hand, "She just wants the best for you. Same as me."

Mrs. Truscott smiled at Miley, "At least one of you listens to me."

Lilly kissed the back of Miley's hand, "I know."

"I'll just… leave you two alone… Leave the door open, 'kay, honey?"

As soon as Mrs. Truscott was out of ear-shot, the two girls burst out in laughter.


End file.
